10 One Shots
by ZetsuAi
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot stories based on songs. Contains Retsu Unohana and Mayuri Kurotsuchi content. If you don't like it, don't read it. Rated M for possible violence, language, and lemons.


So, I was told by Deidara-kunisMine to do this activity thingy majig. SHE TRICKED ME! The deal is, you put your music-playing-device-thing on shuffle, write down the first 10 songs that come up, and then you write one shots based on them. My list of songs:

1- Nothing On You - B.O.B  
2- Shi no Jundo - Nobou Tobita  
3- Artificial Children - Alice Margatroid  
4- Love is War - NicoNicoChorus  
5- Bad Apple Orchestrated Version - ?  
6- NicoNicoDouga Kumikyoku - Over 200 NicoNicoDouga users  
7- Just the Way You Are - Bruno Mars  
8- Saidai Seichii Carnival - Patty  
9- Bullet Proof - ? (I know who it is, I just can't think of her name)  
10- Not Perfect Is GOoD - Mayuri Kurotsuchi (WHYYYYYYYYYYY!)

I'm so afraid. Especially for number 10. My problem is, I don't know what couple to choose. The only ones I know well enough are IchiHime and UnoTsuchi. I might just go with Unohana. I like her. But withsongs like "Artificial Children", it would be very easy to go with UnoTsuchi(BEST PAIRING EVER.)... I'm going to struggle with "NicoNicoDouga Kumikyoku" because that's a mix of 46 different songs! DM, why are you torturing meeeeee?

The first song will be "Bullet Proof".

* * *

_Next time baby_

_I'll be_

_Bullet proof_

Retsu never imagined herself with a lover. And she didn't want one. She had much to many things to worry about. Her 7th seat, Hanatarou Yamada, was useless in battle, but he is a nice boy and a very good healer. Her lieutenant was shy and worried a lot, but she was also a very good healer. With the recent war with Aizen, there was far to many souls to be caring for, she wouldn't think of being involved with another man. And besides, Captain-Commander Yamamoto forbids captains to have relationships, so it would be breaking the law to do it. She was a firm believer in the law, and didn't plan on doing something as reckless as loving someone behind closed doors. Of course, many horrible things went on without Captain-Commander knowing. Captain Kurotsuchi abuses his daughter and does many illegal experiments. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen all were involved in the worst incident in the history of Soul Society. Nobody knows for sure, but it's possible that Captain Shunsui and his vice captain where in some sort of relationship. For some reason, she never told anyone about these things. She knew that Captain Kurotsuchi gets a great amount of joy out of experimenting, and at heart he's really very passionate. Everyone eventually found out about Aizen's plans. And Captain Kyouraku and Vice Captain Ise obviously weren't getting in the way of anything.

Not only was she a bit busy, but there were a lot of other great looking girls out there. She had nothing on people like Vice Captain Matsumoto; she was tall, she had beautiful long hair, and not to mention her chest! Retsu of course, didn't have **that** small of a chest, but it also wasn't **that** large.

"Captain?" Retsu snapped back to real life. Had she been day dreaming all that long? She looked down to see a puddle of green tea all over the table.

"Oh my. I zoned out while pouring tea..." she stood up and got some rags to wipe off the table. "Is something wrong, Isane?"

"Yes... Vice Captain Kurotsuchi has some news to report." Isane looked bowed nervously and briskly walked out. Nemu walked in, and right away, Retsu noticed the large scars on her cheeks, bruises on her legs, and that she was limping. The first thing that popped into her head was _"He's gone too far this time...", _but it's wrong to judge people, so she knew that she should wait until he heard to full story. Although she was probably right about Captain Kurotsuchi... it's not too rare that Nemuhad to come in and be treated for injuries, with her fake stories of falling down the stares, or running into a wall. She knew that it was really Mayuri.

"Oh my! What's happened to you this time, Vice Captain Nemu?" She tried to sound like she didn't know.

"Th-there was an... accident... Mayuri-sama... he's been-" Nemu started coughing and fell over. Retsu and couple others rushed to her aid. She called some of her strongest men over to lift Nemu up onto a table so she could examine the extent of her injuries. Once Nemu was laid out on the table, she saw that there where large shards of glass stuck in her left side and neck. She was bleeding heavily in both areas, and needed immediate medical attention. Retsu knew that she wouldn't be able to do it alone, but she could get her fixed up.

After wrapping Nemu in bandages, treating the bruises, and cleaning the blood off of her, Retsu breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "She'll be okay, everyone." Her team members congratulated each other and went back to their own business. She stood at Nemu's side for a while, looking over her body to make sure she didn't miss anything. She mentally patted herself on the back. _"This just may have been the best work I've ever done." _

_"_Nng..." Nemu groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped and shot up in her bed. "Mayuri-sama!" She hunched over and buried her face in her hands. "No..." she sobbed. Retsu reached out and rubbed her back. Maybe he hadn't done anything to her. She was a bit worried now. "Captain Unohana... Mayuri-sama has... been killed." Retsu's eyes widened in suprise. She didn't think that he'd be killed so easily. It must have been a horrible fight... "He... was experimenting. And... and... ohh..." She sobbed harder. "Something exploded. Nobody knows what... but glass went everywhere... it hit him in the neck. H bled to death... we weren't able to do anything..." Retsu was still registering this all until it set in. She had been close to him at one time, but they drifted apart after she became a captain and beat him at, literally, everything. She thought about how gentle he had once been, and how he always asked her for help with medical things. He was so intelligent and witty... how could he have let this happen? Was it truly an accident? Her eyes started tearing up, and she looked down at Nemu. The poor girl had just lost her father, and had no idea what to do. Warm tears ran down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around Nemu, not even thinking about trying to comfort her, but rather to find comfort for herself.

After she was done with Nemu, she left to her office, when she would do some long thinking. "How could I have let myself be so weak? I never cry..." She sat down in her chair, rested her head on her hand, and sobbed quietly. "I won't allow myself to be so vulnerable next time..."

* * *

OH GAWD. I KILLED MAYURI. WHYYYYYYYYYYYY! But then again, poor Nemu. What'll she do now? THIS IS A ONE SHOT. I CAN'T EVEN FINISH IT. AAAAAAAAAAGH.

Next song I'll do: Artificial Children.


End file.
